


AC2014 [18]: With All The Subtlety of a Brick

by twotenths



Series: F1 Advent Challenge 2014 [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Advent Challenge 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twotenths/pseuds/twotenths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob and Felipe both suspiciously disappear at 3pm-- the office notices</p>
            </blockquote>





	AC2014 [18]: With All The Subtlety of a Brick

**Author's Note:**

> Running behind again, will try and catch up over the weekend! If anyone has any ideas for prompts, I'm all ears! Running very low on creativity .. (apologies for this being so speech heavy!)

“Heads up.”

Mark looked up from his spreadsheet, peering over the top of his cubicle. Over the past few months, 3pm had come to be quite an event amongst the employees. Rob had got up from his desk and had made a big show of stretching as he made for the door.

“Off for a ciggy?” Jenson asked loudly, making Rob jump and stop just before the door.

“Oh, yeah, terrible habit,” he muttered, rapidly turning a bright shade of red.

“Don’t you want a coat?” Mark asked, looking pointedly out of the window at the cold drizzle.

They thought it wasn’t possible for Rob to blush more, but he proved them wrong, turning scarlet, mumbling something about _tough Northern lad,_ and _don’t feel the cold._

“Nonsense! Jenson proclaimed, jumping up from his desk, retrieving Rob’s hoody, coat and scarf from his chair, “You’re our best financial wotsit, can’t have you freezing to death in the pursuit of nicotine!”

Between Mark’s pointed look and Jenson thrusting the garments under his nose, he reluctantly relented, leaving the office wrapped in several layers, looking incredibly flustered.

“You’re terrible,” Mark told Jenson with a grin.

“I know,” Jenson sighed in self-satisfaction.

The door opened again and Fernando walked in, arms loaded with stacks of photocopier paper.

“Ah, cheers Nando,” Mark said, getting up to relieve him of some of his burden so he could see over the top, carrying it over to the printing station.

“No problem.” He looked to Rob’s vacant desk and glanced up at the clock? “Rob  has gone?”

“Cigarette break,” Jenson supplied, cheerfully.

“Is that what they’re calling it now?” Fernando muttered to himself, dumping armfuls of paper on a desk.

He busied himself at the photocopier, grumbling loudly at the errant machine, as Mark and Jenson watched on in amusement, mutually deciding not to help him out. Moments later, a small figure poked his head around the door, glancing across at Rob’s desk.

“Need a hand?” Jenson asked, making Felipe jump.

“I was uh, looking for Rob, need to go over some marketing budgets with him,” he replied, frowning at the empty desk.

“Gone for a ciggy,” Jenson said, smiling widely, “You’ll have to wait til he gets back!”

“Ah, maybe I will have one too then ..” Felipe mused to himself, glancing furtively at the clock.

“You don’t smoke,” Mark pointed out.

Felipe opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking for a response. “I could start!” he protested.

“Yes alright, go and have a cigarette,” Jenson said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at the man who disappeared abruptly.

“What’s going on?” Kevin, the office newbie asked.

“Surely you’ve noticed?” Mark asked him.

“Noticed what?”

“That Rob and Felipe always disappear on a break at 3pm?” Jenson suggested.

“So? What does that matter?” he asked, frowning.

“ _Dios Mio,_ ” Fernando said, “So naïve.”

Kevin looked from Mark to Fernando, then to Jenson who was still waggling his eyebrows suggestively. His eyes widened. “But Bernie won’t have office relationships!” he whispered in shocked tones.

“Which why they’re keeping it a secret from us!” Jenson explained.

“With all the subtlety of a brick,” Mark added.

Fernando shook his head and left to return to his part of the building, leaving Mark, Jenson, and Kevin to continue their discussion in whispered tones, all hastening to appear busy when Bernie’s head whipped around the door frame to glare at his employees. At 3.19, the door to the office opened again, and Kevin’s head popped above the top of his cubicle like a meerkat to peer in interest at Rob who had just entered, looking flushed. Mark mouthed something to Jenson, pointing at Rob. Jenson grinned.

“Windy out was it Rob?”

Rob looked up in confusion. “Not particularly, why?”

“Well,” Mark pointed out, lounging back in his swivel chair, “You appear to have lost your scarf.”

Jenson and Kevin snickered; Rob turned crimson.


End file.
